


The Daily Routine

by sarabethloves



Category: Bleach
Genre: Captain and Lieutenant, F/M, Fix-it fic, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Steamy Situations, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabethloves/pseuds/sarabethloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years down the road, Ichigo thinks he’s used to this routine by now, but Rukia still manages to keep him on his toes. Oneshot. Ichiruki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daily Routine

**Author's Note:**

> In the words of the wise Adam Savage, “I reject your reality and substitute my own” has been my motto since 686 came out. This is one of my many fix it fics, though I guess in this case this one is more just an ending scenario I would’ve preferred. Not really canon compliant but IDGAF. This one is Captain Kuchiki and her smexy orange-haired vice captain. Originally posted on my tumblr.

Ichigo curses all the malevolent spirits that seem to have it out for him when he watches beads of sweat drip down from the juncture of her jaw and neck all the way to the middle of her chest until they disappear behind the spot where her shihakusho starts doing its job of covering her cleavage again. Their sparring had made it so the divide is a little looser than what ‘more-prude-than-your-mom’ Rukia Kuchiki would normally allow. The view of the tops of her breasts he’s getting every time she leans down to ready herself for an attack is glorious enough that he’s let her put a few hits on him while he’s distracted.  

He wonders if she’s doing this on purpose. The last sparring session they’d done had been such a decisive win for him that she hadn’t spoken to him for a week, which was impressive considering he was her temporary fukutaicho. Now he’s starting to wonder if she’s taking the rare opportunity to use her more ‘feminine’ charms to cloud his brain enough so that he lets his guard down.

It’s a valid thought considering how well it’s working.

“Too slow,” she says in a breathless voice that has a curious hint of something more…seductive than what he would normally expect. She swings Sode no Shirayuki down and Ichigo has just milliseconds to block with Zangetsu.

“What the hell, Rukia? You could’ve sliced my arm off if I hadn’t done anything,” Ichigo tells her in disbelief. She seems a little too battle-crazed for his liking right now.

“Then do something,” she replies quickly in a low voice, and Ichigo wonders if she means that in the context of sparring or not.

They continue this way, her on the offensive, him on the defensive just trying to get the image of beads of sweat dripping down between her breasts out of his head. Rukia Kuchiki on a mission with a sword was never a good situation if you were on the receiving end and these thoughts certainly weren’t helping.

Eventually, Rukia moves in for her final attack and somehow manages to push Ichigo down on the ground. She hovers over him for a moment, smirks, then leans down so that her face is dangerously close to his own. It’d be an exciting scenario if Shirayuki wasn’t a fraction of a centimeter from his neck.

“I win,” she practically whispers as her breath fans out over his face and he can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine. He works really, really hard to make sure a certain lower part of his anatomy doesn’t also get ‘excited’. He’d hate to think what she would do if she found out he was actually…enjoying all of this.

She stands back to her normal height and returns her trusted zanpaktou back to its sheath. Ichigo also moves to his feet, albeit a little apprehensively, before they meet each other’s eyes.

“You seem a little distracted today, Kurosaki-fukutaicho,” she says in a mocking tone, putting a little extra emphasis on his title.

“That’s because you were playing dirty.” He doesn’t dare call her ‘Kuchiki-taichou’ because the last time he did that in a sexually-charged situation, the realization that she shared the same title with her brother hit them both like a ton of bricks and immediately the moment was gone.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she begins innocently. “Stop making excuses for your poor battle performance.”

Ichigo’s eyes narrow at her words and the accompanying smug smile. He’s not sure whether he loves her or hates her right now.

“Come on, it’s hot out here. We can cool off back at the office,” she tells him, her voice returning to its normal commanding tone, the heated atmosphere dissipating. Ichigo curiously eyes her retreating back, but follows nonetheless, curious what she might have in store for him. A small part of him (okay, actually a really big part of him) hopes it involves her desk, a minimal amount of clothing, and her delicious mouth. There were downsides to sleeping with your captain, but there were some definite perks.

They shunpo all the way back to the thirteenth division barracks and, at the part where the hallway diverts one way to her office and the other to her private quarters, she walks in the direction of the latter. Ichigo’s unsure of whether he’s supposed to follow her or not, but, after a moment of indecision, decides to just go with it. The worst that could happen is she yells at him and tells him to leave, the best that could happen is…well, he can dream.

Rukia walks into her private quarters, through the front living area, to the back where her bedroom is. She doesn’t turn back to look at him once and he follows like a puppy after its master.

Once she’s in her room, she stops and turns toward him for the first time since they’d left the training grounds. Her chest is still heaving from the effort of the sparring session as well as the shunpo trip back to the division. He watches the rise and fall practically mesmerized and Rukia can’t help but smirk.

“You know, Ichigo, you aren’t exactly subtle,” she comments.

“And you aren’t exactly fair. Letting your shihakusho come undone like that,” he says in a low voice as he walks up to where she’s standing in the middle of the room and places his hands on her hips.

She chuckles, but still places her arms around his neck, leaning into his embrace. She has to reach far considering his height but this isn’t new for either of them. “You can’t actually expect me to worry about my uniform in the middle of a battle, fukutaichou.”

Ichigo leans his head down and nuzzles the side of her neck. He takes a lot of satisfaction in the small shiver she lets loose when his breath whisps across her skin. “Stop calling me that.”

“Why? That is your title,” she says and Ichigo knows she’s teasing him.

“When I become captain you better call me taichou.”

“Only if you actually call me that now.” She’s always bargaining with him to get what she wants. But right now, as her one of her hands leaves its spot around his neck and travels all the way down to his now hard member, he doesn’t really care.

“Sounds like a deal, taichou,” he tells her in a breathless voice as his mouth finds hers and they immediately lose themselves in their shared passion.

Not much later (hey, Ichigo had been tempted by his captain’s seductive teasing all damn day, he was lucky he lasted as long as he did) the pair finds themselves breathless, chests heaving with the effort from such an intense…sparring session. They’re lying side by side on Rukia’s bed, trying and failing to keep the content and goofy grins from spreading across their faces.

“You know,” Rukia begins, still trying to catch her breath. It might not have been their longest bout of ‘love-making’ to date, but he had still done a number on her. “One of these days I’d like to see us get through a training session without falling into bed afterwards.”

Ichigo scoffs at that. “Keep dreaming.”

Rukia rolls her eyes at how confident he sounds and looks up at the ceiling of her quarters, contemplating the events of the past few hours…until her mind wanders to the events of the past few months, then years. Ichigo Kurosaki is the not the same brash teenager she once knew, and she loves him for that. It had taken a great deal of time (longer than they would both like to admit) but eventually their sheer magnetism with regards to each other grew too strong to ignore. Rukia isn’t sure she believes in destiny or soul mates, but with Ichigo, it was difficult not to think the universe had somehow placed them together.

Eventually, the pair’s breathing grew to soft exhales and their quiet time of contemplation came to a close, thanks, as always, to Rukia and her dogged work ethic.

“Alright, we have to get started on today’s paperwork. Lieutenant Ise will kill me if we’re late…again,” she says sheepishly as she starts rushing to get dressed. It’s not like they’re in a terrible hurry, but the longer she takes to put clothes on, the more opportunities her vice-captain has to coerce her back to bed.

And, sure enough, Ichigo’s groan of dissatisfaction is heard and she can feel him tugging on her shihakusho. 

“Come on,” he whines, and Rukia gets flashbacks to his seventeen-year-old self. “Can’t we put it off until tomorrow?”

“We could,” she starts in a condescending tone that she just knows will grate on Ichigo’s nerves. “If you hadn’t said the same thing the last five times we slept together. The paperwork has to be done eventually, fukutaichou,” she tells him pointedly before leaning down, grabbing the remnants of his own uniform and throwing them at his face.

After untangling himself from his uniform, Ichigo sighs and begrudgingly redresses. “Fine, but as soon as we’re done, we’re coming right back here and picking up where we left off.”

Rukia scoffs at his determination as she pulls her crisp, white haori over her shoulders. “You’re insatiable.”

“You’re the one who made me this way, taichou,” he says with a smirk before narrowly avoiding her pointed fist to his gut. They exit her private quarters and leisurely walk to their shared offices. Rukia nods at a few squad members who stop to salute the pair along the way.

“So,” she starts, figuring now is a good a time as any to bring up what she keeps forgetting to tell him. “I finally got my invitation.”

Ichigo looks down at her out of the corner of his eye. “For what?”

“For Uryuu and Orihime’s wedding, idiot. What else would I be getting invitations for? That’s exclusively a human practice, you know.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot about that. I got mine awhile back.”

Rukia turns to look at him incredulously. “What? How come you already got yours?”

“Because I think to check my mail regularly. ‘Exclusively a human practice’, remember?” Ichigo tells her, using her own words against her. Rukia narrows her eyes at him but huffs and continues walking anyway.

“Well, regardless, we’ll need to organize our schedules so that we can take some time off for the trip to the World of the Living and figure out who’s in charge of what so the division will be sustained in our absence.”

Ichigo can’t help the affectionate smile that spreads across his face at Rukia’s words. She’s like an overprotective mother when it comes to her division. “We’ll figure it out. The thirteenth isn’t going to implode if we leave for a little while.”

“I know that,” Rukia tells him defensively, as they finally arrive at the office.

“So, do you want to…like…go together, or whatever?” Ichigo starts, his suddenly embarrassed demeanor giving Rukia pause. She inwardly scoffs at him. They had literally just been screwing each other less than twenty minutes ago but asking her to his friends’ wedding turns him into a middle schooler.

“Ichigo, if you’re going to ask me about, at least do it properly,” she tells him, a hand on her hip. She delights in the rush of pink that appears on his cheeks. It’s always fun to get her vice-captain worked up like this.

“Ugh, fine, if you’re going to be so goddamn picky. Will you be my date to Uryuu and Orihime’s wedding?” Ichigo asks, crossing his arms in frustration. Rukia can only shake her head at him.

“Of course, you damn idiot. You owe me a dance after you refused to be seen within twenty feet of me at my promotion party.”

Ichigo turns incredulous. “Hey! That was–”

“Save it. We have a night full of paperwork ahead of us and I’d still like to take you up on that offer to finish where we left off earlier,” Rukia tells him with a seductive smirk.

Ichigo eyes her warily, but eventually sighs and gives up. No point in arguing when there are other…more pressing matters to attend to later in the evening.

He’d never admit it to her, especially because she would hold it over his head the entirety of their working relationship, but Ichigo can’t deny how much he loves being her lieutenant. This was not the future he had envisioned for himself when he was younger, but, then again, neither was Rukia. There was just something about her that pulled him forever in her direction. They were a team, forever and always, whether that be captain and lieutenant, best friends, or eventually…something so much more than that.

Ichigo shakes his head and finally puts his pen to paper. No point in wasting time being sentimental. After all, they still have some fun…plans.


End file.
